Iron Fist
by TheTalentedTy
Summary: This story takes place between Tekken 3 and Tekken 4. How Tekken Tag came into existence, and the feud between fighters.


Tekken

Cut to- a young man is laying on the forest floor, his arm is burnt and it seems as if something is moving inside it.

Scene cuts to what seems to be a dream. Pitch black, laughs of a man appear in the background, a lady appears, flames began to engulf the lady, she appears unharmed. She looks up and one of her eyes are red as if she is half demon.

Cut scene- back to the forest, the young man is concsious once again, he looks up to the damage he has delivered to the forest, in front of him is a cleared out burnt forest

Fade out- title

Fade in- road

Scene night raining- a 1960s Harley davison goes speeding by to what seems to be a bar in the middle of nowhere.

Scene outside of bar- the man is wearing no helmet which result in his hair becoming wet, he parks the bike up, and continues to the bars entrance, the guys face is out of view leaving him unknown to the audience.

Scene inside the bar- our mystery man appoarches the bar and takes a seat, the ora in the bar has gone quite in what seems to be fear or in the sight of a new comer. The bartender approaches our mystery man with confidence and a subtle hint of curiosity.

Bartender- What can I get you hunk?

The silence in the bar catches our mystery man's attention, and causes him to turn around to get a view of his surroundings, this takes his face once again from the view of the camera, he sees that this place is probably a bikers club because of all the big guys with matching leather vest, he turns back to our bartender.

Mystery man- Whatever's your cheapest on tap sweatheart

Bartender- (under her breath) another cheapskate

Our mystery man catches wind at what she said, dispite how low she said it.

News caster- this just in, kuzuya Mishima, the fighter and son of heiachi Mishima, voted one of the worlds most powerful man, and owner of Mishima Financial Group, has joined the ranks of his father by becoming G Corporation's new CEO and owner. What kind of changes do you think he will have for the multi-billion dollar company? We sat down with Mr. Mishima to ask, we will give you the latest after these short commercials.

The news broadcast catches our mystery mans eyes and curiousity.

Mystery man- What is going on here?

From behind someone approachs. A large silhouette standing at least 6'5'' 300 lbs.

Gang member- Hey punk that's my seat.

Our mystery man is tired and unamused, and begins to move to the seat next to it without saying a word.

Gang member- That's mine too

The other gang members begin to laugh under their breath at the request their buddy has given to the stranger, our mystery man acts as if he doesn't hear the guy, trying not to amuse the crowd of fellas forming behind him.

Gang member- I said that's my seat!

The gang member puts his hands on our mysteryman's back with every intension of removing our mystery man by force, this triggers an impluse that seems natural for our mysteryman.

Mystery man- Aaahhh!

Our mystery man jerks his huge back towards the gang member, our mystery man's leather jacket stretches to it's limited revealing indications of previous trauma from over exerted movements, the exerted force from the ambiguous movement sent the gang member flying backward, the crashes from the shattered objects reverberated in the bar due to the confined space. From the sight of such damage giving from such little movement the residing gang members were shocked quiet.

Gang member-(with pain in his voice) the cops can't help you out here, GET EM

While his back is facing the swarms of gang members ready to come down on him our mystery man smiles to himself, while smiling a pool queue comes swinging inches from his face while sittings, our mysteryman naturally tilts his head at the correct angle for it to just miss, and in result pushing his wet hair out of his face.

Mysteryman- (in a loud roar) Ous!

The guy goes flying to the wall, pass several other gangmembers. Our mysteryman gets up and turns to the 20 or so gangmembers with pool ques and swichblades, revealing himself as Paul Phoenix 3 time tournament finalist in the king of iron fist tournament. Paul Phoenix, three time "King of Iron Fist Tournament" finalist begins to crack his knockles and kneck to begin the fight.

Scene cut (outside (dusk) ) (back of house) (Camera pans down the huge tree)- a tree shakes, leaves fall with every shake, a young guys voice is herd as the tree vibrates in unison creating a orchestra of sounds that could make the great composers of the 19th century jealous, and intrigued.

Young guy- yaaahh, yaaah, yaaah

Scene cut- (front of house) outside of a weather beaten door, that looks like it's pass due for a paint job- three guys stand dressed in Korean military clothing, one guy begins to knock with authority.

Scene cut- inside the house- a middle-aged woman cooks over a hot stove in a very calm manner as if she is at peace and in no need of a rush, she notices the sudden noise coming from the door and stops what she is doing to see who it might be, she is a bit flustered at the urgent knocks.

Scene cut- outside (back of the house) (a bird lands on the branch of the once shaking tree)- the tree stops shaking, and the young man's voice is no longer heard.

Camera pan down the tree- in our vision is a young guy in a martial art gi with brown hair, he tilts and turns his head towards the house as if he herd the knocks from way out back, while turning his head to the house it exposes his hair to the sun, revealing a reddish tint laying softly on the top of his hair as if creating a shield from the sun's ultraviolent rays.

Scene cut- inside the house at the door- while opening the door she sees the three soldiers and greets them with a smile, the lead soldier hands her a letter of somesort. She looks at it, reading it slowly. The back door slams, the mid aged mother turns to look at her son in horror, the sight of a young fit man, with a curious and angry look on his face to see his mother in horror, this is Hwoarang iron fist tournament finalist.

Mother- (with tears in her eyes) run!

The door flies open from the soldier's force, pushing his mother to the ground. Seeing this and the small number of soldier that was here to draft him in to the Korean military infuriated him, the men charge in not knowing Hwoarang background, and with unprecedented speed and agility, Hwoarang took out the first soldier, the next two were done in with style and grace, one with an axe kick to the side of the kneck, and the other with 6 kicks in sequence down the soldiers body.

Mother- Hwoarang run!

The young man's face shows a sign of disgust at the thought of running from these punks, but then his eyes catches an insignia on one of the soldiers arm, and he realized the guys are Korean soldiers and that the Korean military will come after him. Sadness and anger flashes over his face at the realization that he has to run. He turns toward the door, before he leaves, he gives his mother a final look of regret and sadness.

Scene cut- outside the house- hwoarang goes to the side of the house, there sits an odd shape covered, he snatches off the cover to reveal a very well kept motorcycle. He jumps on, starts it up, the roar of the beast of a bike shows how much time he puts in it. He quickly sped through a dirt road in the forest that he uses to train in.

Camera zoomed- into the mirror on hwoarang bike in mirror must have been acidently shifted downward, a hand comes from out of frame to fix it, and the face in the mirror is Paul Phoenix.

Camera pan and zoom out

Scene- road night- Paul Phoenix speeding away from the bar.

Scene- bar night- every thug in the bar is knockout, bar is in ruins, sounds of moans of pain flood the air.

Camera pans around the room until it gets to the television.

New caster- and now we are back, and can give you the latest on Mr. Mishima, this is the interview.

Scene- a luxurious study room- sits Kuzuya Mishima and interviewer Michelle Lee.

Michelle- so Mr. Mishima I want to first thank you, for letting me and the network have the opportunity to interview you, we know how difficult it is for you to free up your busy schedule.

Kazuya- your welcome but no Michelle thank you for giving me this opportunity.

Michelle- (smiling)- your very welcome, okay so people want to know why become the CEO of the G corporation, when you are in line to the Mishima Financial Group, your families legacy?

Kazuya- (smiling with confidence) well my father just won't seem to die...

(laughs)

Kazuya- (confidently) no... see being a part of the MFG I saw some things in the company that needed changing, but being the secissor and not the owner, means that I typically have no word or vote, the G corporation can double it's size and have twice the power if they just had the right person behind them, and that's why they chose me to lead.

Michelle- the public would like to know the story behind your new physical appearance?

Kazuya- ahhh! This here?

he points to his left eye, it is discolored a redish brown, his other eye is dark brown.

Kazuya-(laughs)- for those who think I'm some sort of demon or demonic being don't be alarmed, I assure you it's nothing. I have had several doctors and scientist examine and come up with various conclusion that did not lead to any demonic presence or nonsense in that direction. One conclusion was the fact that it's rare but some twins come out with different color eyes because of certain gene sequences.

Michelle- ahh! Understandable, but does that mean that you may be a twin, and that you may have a brother out there somewhere?

Kazuya- I assure you that I am the only that I know of, but if there was a twin of mine out there, my father Heihachi has out done himself by covering it up for this many years.

Michelle- last but not least

Kazuya- yes?

Michelle- The G Corporation has turned down a number offers from very powerful men around the globe, no disrespect but what could a fighter and a secissor of the Mishima family offer a billion dollar company, and what measure did you take to convince them you were their guy?

Kazuya's calm personality changes to a sturn one, the attitude of a fighter comes out.

Kazuya- I will tell you what a Mishima fighter is capable of...

He realizes where he is and regains his calm and charming personality back. He sits back in his plush expensive chair, crossing his arms and legs.

Kazuya- just imagine this... Fighters hit there hardest when opportunity shows itself, and we don't stop hitting until the opportunity for our opposition seases to exist...

Scene cut- laboratory at G Corporation 8 days ago- Kazuya Mishima comes charging in dress in nice clothing taking out scientist after scientist, making his way to the top floor to the CEO and executives, killing everyone in the room until noone stood in his way of the company.

Michelle- okay do you have any words for your father Heihachi?

Kazuya- why yes?

kazuya looks into the camera as if he is looking in his fathers eyes, and with conviction says.

Kazuya- I'm coming

Kazuya smiles with a devilish grin, the interviewer suspects nothing of his intensions. The camera stays focus on kazuya's face as we hear his thoughts.

Kazuya's thoughts- I have you right where I want you now father, you hate to be a step behind, and to not know my next move so you will throw the king of iron fist tournament in order to have me where you can see, but I'm not the same son you threw into a vulcano.(laughs)

Camera pan and zooms into the single red eye.

Camera zooms out of the room and pass what seems to be a new and huge television located in the Mishima office.

(SLAM! the sound of a fist hitting a desk)

Camera zoomed in- a fist, electricity begins to engulf the fist.

(knocks on the doors)

Heihachi- Come in!

The fist lifts to reveal the burnt surroundings of the nicely glazed cherry mahagony top, a creation of the Mishima financial group by using cross pollinization of rare and expensive trees.

Securityguard1- sir extremely important information has been discovered, it seems that you were right about Kazuya he has hired several assassins to eliminate you.

Heihachi- I know this you fool because I know Kazuya.

Securityguard1- sorry sir, what do you want to do?

Heihachi- if Kazuya wants me so badly then I will give him his chance, then I will end him once and for all, with my own hands.

The guard looks nervous at the thought of Heihachi Mishima angered.

Securityguard1- sir your not thinking about the tournament are you?

Heihachi- that's exactly what I'm thinking you fool, now leave me.

Heihachi thoughts- The King of Iron Fist Tournament... With a twist, this should settle it.

Scene- forest (Australia) day- a Youngman stumble's through the forest until he finds a city, walking through the city limping, searching for refuge, he hears the sound of a large group training it sounds sort of like martial arts.

Large group- hayaaah, hayaah, hayah

He approaches a dojo in the art of Karate, curious and hurt, our Youngman enters to see 40 students training in the center. At the sight of our Youngman collapsing the master stops instructing, our Youngman lays in the entry of the dojo, our instructor calls for students to help him.

Master- Come, come, get his legs.

As the students lift the Youngman, our master stares out the entrance baffled by what just happen and confused at the situation.

Fade out-

A motorcycle engine roars

Fade in- roadway dusk in Korea- camera zoom into the tires of the bike then pans up to the rider- all you see is the back of the rider and reddish brown hair blowing in the wind, the Korean boarder is up ahead, The rider spots a road block up ahead a mile, a helicopter comes toward him, he has been spotted, he brings his bike to a screeching halt, turning it sideways, he pears down the road, looking around for another way out, hum Vs, and tanks began to move down the road toward him. The camera pans around quickly looking for a way out, soldiers begin to materialize from the forest and grass to his left and right.

Hwoarang- FUCK!

Another helicopter comes from behind him; he revs the motorcycle to create a screaming sound loud anoth to stop the soldiers in their pursuit. He spins the bike around in a circle creating donuts, and a dust cloud big enough to block their vision, the sun begins to go down helping him disguise himself in the overwhelming cloud of dust, he only has one way to go and that's back, but he know it will be a matter of time before they catch back up. The cloud forms, and the sound of the motorcycle's engine ceases. Camera pan out to show the shear size of the dust cloud, and to show the pursuit of the soldiers.

The helicopter comes and with a gust of wind clears out the dust, and in a instant illuminate the entire area to show a abandoned motorcycle and confused soldiers, Camera focuses to a Hum V approaching the scene, the door of the SUV opens, and a boot steps out the camera begins to pan up the man, he is dressed in a Korean military uniform, but his uniform is decorated with badges and pens from his rank to the honorable things he has done for his country. The man looks well aged and built as if he could lead by example with no problems.

Commander- Report!

Captain- he seems to have gotten away sir…

Commander- And how is that possible Captain, I have this whole area sealed off.

Captain- the dust helped him a lot sir, it created an exit.

The commander cuts him off aggressively.

Commander- there are no exits CAPTAIN!

Captain- Sir.

Commander- not another word from you, that is an order! I want you and your men back at HQ for debriefing asap,

The captain hesitates, the commander gets angry.

Commander- that is an order.

Captain- Yes sir.

Commander- you are dismissed

The captain turns to his men examining the scene.

Captain- okay men back to HQ we go, double time, move out!

Commander- create a search team I want answers.

Soldier1- Yes sir.

Scene- Korean Headquarters night- the captains men stand around casually, the door opens, the men scramble into formation, and stands at attention. The commander walks around with a piece of paper tucked under his armpit. He looks at the team in suspicion. There is a knock at the door.

Commander- come in!

A soldier hurries to the commander and whispered something into his ear. The commanders face lights up with urgency. He nods and the soldier exits with the same enthusiasm he used to enter.

Commander- it seems captain that we have found one of your men unconscious in the grass.

The captains face lights up with shock and curiosity.

Commander- without his uniform!

The captain now sweats profusely at the thought of the assailant being apart of his team, even being close anoth to kill him without being on guard. The commander is looking around at the men reactions to see what the assailant will do.

Commander- I order you soldiers to do nothing you hear me! That's an order!

Platoon- Sir, Yes Sir

The commander smiles with a devilish grin.

Commander- Good!

The commander walks slowly to the first soldier, looking him dead in the eyes, some soldiers have their helmets on and some doesn't, which makes this process a little tricky.

Soldier2- (coughs)

The soldiers collapse, from a punch in the stomach, the captain looks in shock at the measures the commander has taking to catch the assailant.

Commander- NOT! a word, NOT! a movement

The commander slowly walks to the next soldier, Korean soldiers have their heads shaved, but the helmets are blocking some of the men hair from view. He approaches the next soldier and with a swift blow.

Soldier3- (coughs)

The soldier collapse.

Camera zooms into a soldiers face, sweat rolls down his face.

Soldier's 4 thoughts- Damn, just take the hit when he comes,(he looks around) shit all these guys have shaved heads.

The commander approaches the guy with curiosity, and suspicion in his eyes. The commander spots a long thread of hair protruding from the bottom of the helmet. The commander act as if he was going to walk away, then from behind the soldier a fist comes hurling into the soldier's stomach.

Soldier4- (cough)

The soldier collapse to his knees, because he was not knowledgeable in how to properly strap his helmet on tight and secure, it goes flying forward, revealing long reddish brown hair. Hwoarang look up at the commander with pain and revenge in his eyes. The commander looks down at him with confidence and says;

Commander- Men subdue the assailant.

Several men rushes over, Hwoarang springs to life but is overpowered by the shear number of enemies. The commander walks away confidently smiling while his men struggle to control and subdue Hwoarang. The commander places the piece of paper that was wedged between his armpit on the desk and walks out of the room.

The camera pans over to the piece of paper and zooms into a picture of Hwoarang and his reddish hair, in bold black letters under the picture it says "King of Iron Fist Tournament Finalist, Hwoarang"

Scene cut- midevening- we see a guy with his feet up on the coffee table, and next to his feet is a chef hat, and on the other side of that is a bottle of cheap liquor. The guy is channel surfing on what seems to be an old television for the present time. There is a knock at the door, the guy stops surfing channels.

Guy- Who is it?

No one answers, this annoys the man, but he begins to channel surfing again. The knocks on the door returns, the guy becomes frustrated.

Guy- I said… who is it?

Random Voice- Mail!

The guy looks at his watch, its 7:30pm at night, the knocks return.

Guy- Okay, okay

The guy approaches the door, and turns the doorknob slowly. When the door knob completes it's rotation, the door goes flying open, mail is tossed in the air, a huge concealed figure rushes in swinging with punches strong enoguh to easily crush rock. Our guy springs to life. With every punch you hear.

Stranger- Aaaah, aaaah, OUS!

Guy- Wooooah, ooooaah, woootaaah

Our guy moves with blinding speed, our stranger is unable to land a hit, our stranger continues to throw punches while the mail flutters in the air blocking a clear vision of his target. Frustrated with this new found enemy, our guy plants his feet, and with every muscle ripping in definition…

Guy- WOOOOOOAAAAHHH!

Our guy releases a fury of punches, with one great punch to end it in the assailant's stomach.

Stranger- (cough)

The stranger falls to his knees, and places his one hand up while the other holds his stomach.

Stranger- (in Pain)- Wait… Wait, (laughs) haha wait Law it's me (laughs)

The guy is Marshall Law, 2x "Iron Fist Tournament" competitor. He has a body that looks as if it was carved from stone, you can see slight signs of age in his face from all the drinking, but besides that he looks as young as mid-twenties. Mail is spread out across the floor, ripped and crumbled from the missed hits, and the flurry of punches.

Law- Paul?

Paul looks up smiling

Paul- yeah bro (laugh)

Law- man you could've got yourself killed

Law give him a hand up, Paul gets to his feet and appears unhurt

Paul- now you know it takes more than that to kill me (laughs)

law smiles, but looks curiously at Paul, wondering exactly why he is here, law face begins to change with anger.

Law- why are you here Paul?

Paul- woo, woo are you still mad about that?

Law looks at him angrily indicating that the answer is yes

Paul- that was a year ago, come on I said I was sorry

Law- I did not condone forest fighting in the tournament and you knew that, he could've got really hurt.

Paul's facial expression says that Marshall is always being over protective of forest, and cries a lot.


End file.
